My Immortal
by Po and Tigress
Summary: It's been 2 days since Po left with his dad to go to a noodle compitition in Gongmen City. How will Tigress react? Songfic.


My Immortal

Po had left the valley and palace with his dad to a noodle competition and would be back in a week. Even though he only had been two days, to Tigress it had seemed liked forever. She always thought of the memory, and hated it, which is probably why she was having the nightmare every night. Tigress could remember everything from being told to leave, to actually leaving.

***Flash***

_Her and Po were sparring during training session right after breakfast. They had just gotten into their fighting stances when suddenly Mr. Ping yanked the Training Hall doors and shouted, "PO!" which surprised all of us, especially Po. _

"_Dad, what are you doing here?" Po asked, obviously annoyed._

"_Po! There you are!" Mr. Ping cried and ran over to Po and gave him a scroll to read._

_Po yanked it out of his father's wing and started to read it. "Welcome to this year's noodle competition… bla bla bla… When: September…. Yada yada yada… Where: GONGMEN CITY!"_

"_I know Po! It's so exciting isn't it? And I overheard that next year it's going to be in the Valley of Peace!"_

"_Uh… yea that's exciting dad, but why are you really here?"_

"_To tell you about the noodle competition and to tell you to go pack your bags!"_

"_I'm sorry, did I miss something?"_

"_You're going to the competition with me!"_

"_How long will we be gone?"_

"_About a week."_

"_Shifu? May I go?"_

"_Yes, panda. Just make sure that when you get back, to catch up on all the chores and training you missed."_

"_Thank you Master Shifu."_

"_Now go pack your things!" Mr. Ping urged Po._

"_Ok. I'm going." With that Po left the Training Hall and headed towards the Bunkhouse._

_Just a few minutes later, Tigress came to the outside of Po's bedroom door and asked, "Um… Po? May I talk to you?"_

"_Sure. Come on in." Po answered while zipping his bag shut._

_Tigress opened the door, stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. He sat up and stared at her eyes, which seemed they could to break into crying any second now. Po finally found the nerve to say something after waiting for her to speak. "Tigress, there's something wrong, now, what is it?"_

"_Nothing, it's just that… I don't want you to leave."_

"_Tigress, I understand." Po sat up and hugged her to comfort her and said, "But it's just a week. That's not that long."_

"_Ok but it's just that… that… I… I…"_

"_You what?"_

_Tigress hesitated. Was she really going to tell him right before he left for a week? Of course not! She'll wait til' he gets back. "I'll tell you when you get back."_

"_Alright." With that Po leaned over to pick up his suit and gave Tigress a kiss on the cheek before leaving._

"_I'm following you to the Thousand Steps." Said Tigress, making Po snicker, "Alright then."_

_Tigress then followed Po to the Thousand Steps, where Mr. Ping was waiting. "Come on Po!" Mr. Ping begged._

"_Just a second." Po turned to Tigress who was watching his every movement. He hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her. When they finally broke from the hug, Tigress finally said with sadness in her voice, "Bye Po. See you in a week."_

"_See you too, kitten." Po admittedly covered his mouth for calling her kitten, relaxed when she kissed his check. After a few minutes, Tigress finally said a finial 'goodbye' before Po left. After he was out of sight, Tigress headed towards the Training Hall._

***Flash***

She could remember all the pain. And there was more when she was in the Training Hall, because that's where Po really left her. And now she was there in the Training Hall, sparring with Viper, in the same place she was when she was sparring with Po just two days ago. Tigress tried to kick Viper, but she avoided it. Viper wacked her in the face with the end if her tail for not paying attention and said, "Is that all you got, kitten?"

They all expected her to kill Viper for calling Tigress kitten, but instead, Tigress let out a tear and said, "I'll be in my room." And with that Tigress headed towards the bunk house leaving 5 confused masters.

Once Tigress got inside the bunkhouse, she ran at full speed to her room. Once she reached it, she slammed the door shut and began singing.

"_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Even though she had just started the song, she sat down on her bed and was already crying her eyes out.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

She may have been the most hard core warrior in the land, but one way or another, Tigress was already crying so much that it was hard to understand what she was saying.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me."_

When she finally was done singing, she was crying her heart out, without stopping until Viper came in. Tigress looked up at Viper with a deadly glare. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"I miss Po, ok?"

"If you missed Po, then you wouldn't of sang. The last time I know of you singing, was when we were teenagers, and we went to that party Shifu told us not to go to. Remember?"

"You think I don't?"

"I… I think you might love Po."

"I'm… you're right."

Viper smiled at the fact her sister said that she was right for a change.

"Um… Tigress?" Po asked and stepped into the doorway.

"P-P-Po?" Tigress asked.

"Yep. And…" He took a few steps towards Tigress. "What was that you wanted to tell me when I came back?"

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Said Viper, slithering out the door.

"I… I… was going to… say… that I… I…"

"Yea?" Po asked now right in front of her.

"I… I… I love you!" Tigress exclaimed kissing Po right on the lips. Once the separated, Po put his arms on her waist, and she put hers around his neck as Po kissed her deeply. Tigress returned the favor, by kissing him just as deep. They both knew that they were meant for each other no matter what anyone said or did. When they finally broke apart, Tigress asked, "Po. I-how did you get here I thought you were with your dad going to Gongmen City."

Po snickered. "Tigress, I set this all up with my dad and Shifu. I wasn't gone at all. I was at the noodle shop in my room all day for two days straight."

Tigress just smiled and kissed him right back on the lips passionately and deeply.

**Thank you for reading! This is my first sonfic. Thanks again for reading!**

**Song:** **My Immortal**

**By: Evanescence**


End file.
